Change of Heart
by MeDarkNeutralLight
Summary: (New Title) The quest is on as the impossible happens! Inuyasha gets taken in by Naraku and turned to his slave! Now Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome are forced to ask for help from Sesshoumaru... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE SESSHOUMARUxKAGOME PAIRING
1. Prologue

YEAH! I'm BACK! And with ANOTHER fanfiction! Still an Inuyasha one, but this time a SesshoumaruxKagome pairing. Yes. I am a fan of that pairing, so to all InuyashaxKagome lovers please don't flame me. And if you find it so bad that I've paired up Kagome with Sesshoumaru, save yourselves and don't read this fanfic. Though I do enjoy InuyashaxKagome fanfictionsâ€ I just seem to like SESSxKAG more.

Anyways, this is my first SESSxKAG fanfic so please go easy on me! And I hope you all enjoy it!

**Full Summary:** The quest is on as the impossible happens! Inuyasha gets taken in by Naraku and turned to his slave! Now Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome are forced to do the one thing they thought they'd never doâ€ Ask for help from Sesshoumaru. For his own reasons he says yes and offers them a place at his castle! Will Kagome be able to return her loved one back to himself? Or will she find a new love brewing amongst the castle walls? SESSxKAG

Note: Everybody is slightly older now. So Kagome is 22 years old, while Rin and Shippo are both around 15. Almost all the jewel shards have been collected. Though this fanfiction will not run along with the anime or manga, and is more on its ownâ€ somehow

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!

**Prologue**

The air was dark, and reeked of human. The boy licked his pale lips, tasting the blood in the air in quite a malicious way as he roared and charged in.

A young maiden sat, in the middle of the area. A once quiet village, turned into a carnage, and a now bloodied grave site. She sat stunned, soft brown eyes dulled, with sparkling water tinkling down the sides. Her bright face was ashen, and raven waist length hair blew in the wind that whispered 'Death'. "How, can this be? No.. It cannot, it just can't." Those words were so hoarsely whispered from her cracked lips as people called out her name. "Kagome!"

A bright light appeared before her, but just before she was consumed by it, she was lifted up through the heavy smoke and back onto clear ground. She slid off a fury tan and black back and landed on the floor, unmoving. Kagome looked to the boy before her. Standign 'proudly' upon a tree in a background of fire and smoke.

He held a large sword almost twice his height. Snow white hair fluttered the wind. He looked down his smile nose to the pitiful girl before him. When she looked up, all she could see were red demonic eyes, void of the goodness and compassion it once held. Yes this young boy was one she knew, and loved. She whispered his name. "Inuyasha,"

The small white dog ears that grew atop his head twitched, as he picked up the frequency of her sound. "No more," he said, venom dropping from his every words. "The Inuyasha you once knew is dead. And only I live. Get used to it girl, because one day, I'm coming for you. On that day, I am coming to kill you. But till then, I'll leave you to your little fantasies. Hold on to the past as you may, to comfort you for your future has been decided."

He jumped into the clear night sky above the smoke and disappeared into nothingness. Kagome dropped to the ground, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to close everything off. It must be a dream! Her body wracked with sobs, as her companions came to her side. No matter how clear everything seemed, no matter how the truth was displayed in front of her, she didn't want to believe. 'No' she whispered repeatedly. "This can't be! This can't be happening! No! It can't be!"

* * *

Well.. That's the first chapter! Yeah.. I know it's short, and there will be quite a few short chapters, but to make things all better, I'm updating the first chapter with it! Yay! Which isâ€ Also very short.. very unenthusiastic oh wowies Anyways, please read on

-


	2. Chapter 1: Crossed over to the dark side

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Inuyasha so please don't sue!

**Chapter 1: Crossed over to the dark side.**

Tears streaked down Kagome's pale face. Her eyes were shut tight, and her breathing was fast and irregular. Kagome sat alone. Embracing the surrounding darkness, and allowing it to fill her mind and body. She felt paralyzed, unable to get up or move. But what was the point? Was there anything she had to do that made her get up every morning? That's right, the Shikon no kakera, and... Him

The one she looked forward to seeing, even when she didn't want to see his face because of a fight. It was a reason why she continued on with this task, and succeeded everyday. It was him that was the sunshine of her day, but he seemed to have been hidden by dark clouds; unmoving clouds.

_'What happened? Why Inuyasha, why? I thought you loved me... What am I saying? He loved Kikyou, but he's always protected me nonetheless. No That wasn't Inuyasha! It couldn't have been! It didn't look like him! It wasn't him at all! It couldn't have been since he was holding Tetsusaiga, the very sword that keeps his demon nature at bay. I refuse to believe that it was him!_' Kagome fought with herself, debating who the attacker was. Could it have been her dear Inuyasha?

Her breathing slowed, and moved to a more normal rhythm, as she exhausted her strength, and slipped into tender sweet darkness, that caressed her aching limps, and soothed them into its nothingness. _"The Inuyasha you once knew is dead. And only I live. Get used to it girl, because one day, I'm coming for you. On that day, I am coming to kill you."_

"Mmm.. Inuyasha" Kagome stirred slightly, returning to her awakening nightmares, but the voices were awakening her. The voices were calling to her.

"_Kagome!"_

"_Wake up Kagome!"_

"_Okaa-san! Please wake up! Okkaaa-sssaannn!!"_

Kagome Shifted in her sleep, the darkness slipping away from her, allowing reality to pierce her. She shivered as the cool breeze blew across her body, and prickled her sensitive skin. "KAGOME!"

Kagome moaned, before slowly forcing her heavy eye lids open. The outside was hazy, and it slowly began to form vivid pictures before her eyes. Looking upon her were three worried faces. The monk, Miroku, the Demon Slayer Sango, and her adopted kit, Shippo.

"KAGOME!" The large kitsune bear hugged his mother. He was big now, a teenager, and much bigger then before, and so obviously could not jump into her arms like before.

He had the same auburn hair, only longer, but tied up in a tight bun above his head. He still had his same Kimono, (of course bigger) and he looked to be quite the man. His voice was slightly deeper, and now Shippo could perform more then just 'tricks' but he was still the little frightened Shippo as always, only show casing real courage in the midst of true danger. In other words, he was Shippo, only older and more mature.

"Lady Kagome! Are you alright?"

Kagome slowly rose, brushing off long astray bangs. "Fine thanks Miroku," she mumbled. Sango sighed.

"We were worried about you. When you passed out." Sango hugged her, and Kagome sighed in relief. Sango, who was like an older sister to her was always there when needed. The two hadn't changed too much in looks, but they had certinatly matured, especially when it came to their relationship. Miroku and Sango were already planning on marriage, but only AFTER they had pieced the Shikon no tama as one.

The group of four, along with Kirara, walked through the ruins of the village, shaking their heads. Sango turned to Kagome. "Kagome are you sure you're alright?"

"For the fifth time yes! You don't have to keep worrying over me," sighed Kagome.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"No, because we thought, that with the whole Inuyasha situation, you'd break down or something." Kagome stared, face paling, and pupils decreasing in size. Her breath went ragged and she slowly fell.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo caught the falling Kagome in his arms, and she held on to his kimono, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I thought that it never happened, that maybe it was all a nightmare, a big nightmare But I guess it's true.. Inuyasha has crossed over to the dark side"

* * *

Authoress reads what she has written. WHAT THE-? What HAVE I DONE?? NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!! MERH! Me and my stupid ideas! bonks self on head

Sign: Please read on to the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: To The Western Lands!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 2: To the Western Lands**

The group found a small corner in an upturned stable to talk, all of them seated in the straw. "Lady Kagome, did you see the look in his eyes?"

Kagome looked down. "It wasn't him, It shouldn't have been. I've never seen eyes so lifeless, so void. When I look into them, I see nothing but darkness and pain... He had no pupils!" exclaimed Kagome as she thought harder.

"Precisely."

"You know Inuyasha could never do anything so cold hearted as slaughter a whole village, no matter how macho he wants to look. He doesn't have the heart to kill humans," said Shippo.

"So, what are you saying? That Inuyasha was controlled or something?" asked Kagome confused. "Yes."

"When we last saw Naraku, Inuyasha went after him alone, and we didn't see him for awhile. I m guessing; and this is only in theory, that during the fight, Inuyasha must have released his hold on Tetsusaiga and transformed, and once doing so, was wagered into getting Sacred jewel shards, and soon put under Naraku's control, so that even if he were to hold Tetsusaiga, he is still under control, and the Tetsusaiga only obeys its master," stated Miroku.

Kagome sat silently for some time. She was glad that it wasn't the REAL Inuyasha doing what he did, but she wasn't too consoled, especially hearing that he's under NARAKU'S control. "So what do you suppose we do?"

Miroku crossed his legs, and stroked his chin, letting his Shakujou to rest upon his head.

"What if we get help to defeating Inuyasha, if we are able to cut down his power, and allow Kagome to give him a good talking to, he might remember and snap out of it."

"That's a great idea lady Sango!" shouted Miroku as he reactively, slapped her behind, which resulted in a good slap and handprint across the face.

"Hehehe, gomen-nasai."

"You better be," replied Sango darkly as a vein popped.

"Could it work?" asked Kagome in a desperate voice. Everybody looked to the stress on her face, and the worry held in her eyes.

"It's a possibility," said Miroku. "But who?"

"What about Kouga?" suggested Sango. "He'd always be willing to help, and when it comes to Inuyasha, he'll be more then glad to knock some sense into him." She pointed out.

"Hmm.. Yes, but at the same time, he's not as powerful as Inuyasha, plus he'd probably prefer to take the chance to run off with Kagome, then help her get Inuyasha back."

"A.K.A Mutt-face or Inu-koro "chuckled Shippo.

"Well, then who would we find to do the job? He's got to match Inuyasha in strength, or surpass him, and as well has to be willing to help for any reason."

The group thought, before stopping to stare at one another.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Shippo. "I guess you are ALL thinking what I'm thinking." "Isn't there anybody else? Not that I'm 100 percent afraid of the guy or anything," asked Kagome worried.

"He does qualify for everything," said Sango.

"But let's hope he'll have a good reason to help." Said Miroku.

"Will he even help us? He WILL turn us down. Come on, I have a bad feeling about this, we all do" stated Shippo uneasily. They all looked at each other. "Well, we should try anyways" Kagome nodded. "I'm prepared"

* * *

They all got together to move on, most of their belongings with them. Sango, Miroku and Shippo rode on Kirara while Kagome took her bike, and they all rode off for a long journeyâ... To the Western Lands.

* * *

Well, those are three very short chapters. I hope you all don't mind this story so far. Please R&R to tell me what you think, but please don't flame me.

Little translations:

Gomen-nasai: I'm sorry

Shikon no Tama: Jewel of four souls

Shikon no Kakera: Jewel shards

Inu-koro: dog shit

Oka-san: Mother

Kitsune: fox demon

Shakujou: Monk staff

R&R


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings and Greetings

Thanks to all who reviewed! And I will take your advice and try to make my chapters much longer, thanks for the tip! Here's chapter three, which I will try to combine with other writing, if too short. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA SO PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

**Chapter 3: Meetings and Greetings**

The journey to the Western lands was long and labouring, but thankfully coming to a close. Kagome signaled to the skies, and a tan coloured cat, with large fangs and black stripes gracefully descended before her, atop her back were her three other companions.

Shippo and Miroku jumped down, and Sango patted at her fire cat's fur, before doing the same. "It's okay now, we can walk from here, Thanks Kirara."

Kirara nodded and seemed to combust, only to reveal its smaller version self, which mewed. It looked much more fragile and harmless compared to its fearsome transformed state.

They began walking on, through the open grassy land, warmed by the sun that shone above. Despite the bright day, the faces of the four were gloomy, because of that one question that hung and gnawed at their heads. Who was to ask Sesshoumaru for help?

"We can do this by drawing straws. Shippo will cut three straws at varying lengths, and then hold it in a fist, so as to conceal the lengths. We'll all draw out one from his hand, and the person with the shortest string loses. Okay, ready?"

After the instructions were given, Miroku, Sango and Kagome each had a piece of straw in their hand; their deciding fate, clasped in their reach. "Ready, set, show!"....

"How about another try?" said Miroku nervously. Both the girls laughed out loud. "Sorry Honey, looks like you'll have to be the brave one today," said Sango, while tracing Miroku's jaw line. Miroku pouted. "But Sango dear!"

Sango whispered into his ear, and the monk perked up, rushing towards a hill, muttering to himself. He turned around a large smile stretched across his face. "Come on! We should get going so I may get this over with!" and with that, he rushed down the hill into a lush green forest, many trees rooted on the ground, and growing proudly to the skies.

"What made him change his mind so fast?" queried Kagome.

"Oh, just a promise," answered Sango looking up and away from Kagome's face quietly. Kagome peered at the demon slayer, who had a large blush spread across her face, and decided not to ask of what she promised the leech.

* * *

The sky was slowly darkening, and the group had just walked through the forest into another clearing. "It's getting dark, should we stop to make camp?" asked Kagome.

"This place is a little open don't you think?" answered Shippo with a question. They continued to walk the grassy land, that slowly turned into a vast field of flowers. Sango and Kagome gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen so many flowers of such variety and colour before!" exclaimed Sango, as she bent down to hold one. Shippo watched as Kagome also stooped down to pick a flower, and smiled. He bent down, only to stop as something sounded quietly in the area. "Do you hear that?" he asked quietly.

"What?" asked Miroku, who stopped right behind Sango in confusion.

"That sound, shush, listen." Shippo's ears moved slightly as he listened. A sweet sound came to his ears, like a small melody.

"It sounds like somebody's singing," he rose. "I'll go ahead and see who it is." Shippo took off ahead, jumping into a Sakura that stood in his way, and closed his eyes.

'That voice, it sounds so familiar...'

* * *

A teenage girl sat upon the grass, picking flowers for a handmade basket. She sat with her eyes lazily opened, and her heart pouring out a melody. A sad one at that, but one she knew was special, especially since it used to be _hers_. A special song from a lady given to her 'father'.

She bent her head to look at a firefly that had landed upon a daffodil, and watched as it lit the flower and flew away. Her black hair flowed naturally down to her mid torso, and a little clump of hair stuck out in an odd fashion right at the side of her head. She wore a light pink kimono adorned woth white Sakura.

The girl stopped singing and looked to the skies, which began to glow a mystical purple as it rained down to earth. She got up, but froze as she heard a small thud on the ground. Slowly she turned, a determined face upon her features as to intimidate her intruder; though this face didn't hold for long. It quickly softened, and her mouth went agape.

Shippo stopped frozen, not from fear, but from surprise... The surprise of seeing an old friend. "_Rin_?"

"Shippo-chan!" she breathed. "SHIPPO-CHAN!"

The teen called Rin ran up to the kitsune and threw her arms around him, catching him off guard. He smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around the girl's small waist. Rin looked up at Shippo.

"Shippo-chan! It's been such a long time since I last saw you! You've really grown!"

"As have you," answered Shippo in his smooth adults voice. "And you no longer refer to yourself in the third person,"

Rin smiled. "Yep, Sesshoumaru-sama has taught me well, and you've grown a lot cuter then before," said Rin, as she pinched the cheeks of a now red faced kitsune.

"Rin-chan!" Rin turned to see Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kirara coming towards her.

"Miroku-niisan! Sango-neechan! Kagome-neechan! It's been a long time!" Rin went up to hug each and every one of them, smiling with tears in her eyes.

Yes, it had been some years back when they had encountered Rin, the little ward of Sesshoumaru's. It was almost impossible to believe that he had the heart to take care of a child, not to mention one that is human and female!

The group sat down by one Sakura, surrounded by the vast flowers, with only little grassy parts that snaked its way through.

"So what brings you to the Western lands?" asked Rin. Her voice was gentle, like a whisper in the wind. Kagome hesitated slightly, wondering of whether to burden Rin, but soon found herself blurting out the whole story, by the time the tale was done, there were two tear tracks, trailing down Rin's soft pale cheeks.

She stood up. "I will help you ask Sesshoumaru-sama! Whether he likes it or not, he must help nee-chan to get her friend back! And he will, because he will also be saving his brother." Rin turned around, and began walking down the grass path, the others following, and saying many thanks.

Rin stopped, just as a wind rustled through, blowing at their faces. "He's here," she breathed. "Who?" The others looked around to see what Rin had meant by 'he'. They all shut their eyes, as a gust of wind blew up and whipped at them. Cracking one eye open, Kagome could see something wispy, something that looked to be conjured from the type of magic in fairytales, float down and disappear, allowing its traveler to hold his feet on the ground.

Everybody looked up to see, the one and only heir of the Western Lands. There he stood, soft white hair flicking and dancing with the wind, standing proud and tall. Wearing his normal attire of a soft white material clothing, with slight red patterns going about his sleeve, two swords at his side, and armour across his chest. His eyes were unseen as he was not too close, but they would easily know that his molten amber eyes were always hard, and seemed incapable of love. This demon lord, how would he ever be able to help them?

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted out and ran to her 'father' hugging his waist, which was as far as she could go on the largely stature demon. She looked up, a smile on her face as Sesshoumaru silently patted her dark head. He looked to the others, watching uneasily from behind and stepped in front of Rin.

"What are you all doing within the boundaries of my lands? Is my dear half brother here to give up Tetsusaiga...No, he's too stubborn for that, then is he here to die?" Sesshoumaru slowly reached for one of the swords at its hilt, and looked around in slight confusion; his nose delicately moving in the air.

"Where is my half-brother?" he asked.

"He's not here." Kagome took a step forward, standing tall, her face hard. "He isn't with us anymore because Naraku had captured him while he was down and out."

"Naraku has caught him?" Sesshoumaru answered, hiding his great surprise, but allowing his words to lace with amusement. Kagome growled slightly, making the demon lord raise one eyebrow.

Kagome shook her head. 'We're here to get help! Not to get kicked out.' Kagome swallowed as she approached the demon lord who always looked terrifying and intimidating up close. Kagome swallowed her pride. 'Boy Inuyasha you owe me a hell of a lot.'

She fell to her knees, looking to the grass before her. "We've come to ask of your aid. Sesshoumaru-_sama_" she said through gritted teeth. She placed out her hands and put her forehead to the ground. Kagome really hated this, having the pride she did, but it was possibly the only way she could get help from such an arrogant demon lord. She had mental images of Sesshoumaru laughing at her, and then she being able to somehow tear at him without getting killed.

"Chotto o-negai itashimasu. Inuyasha is really important to me, and he has a duty to fulfill with me to complete the Shikon no Tama. Please, we've come to ask that you aid us to bring Inuyasha back. We've not enough power, and you are the only who will be able to defeat Inuyasha, and bring him back, please help us."

Sesshoumaru suppressed a grin. He had seen this female many times before, and knew of what a proud creature she was. To purposely degrade herself for help was all amusing.

While Sesshoumaru was thinking this, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were shrinking away.

"Kagome won't normally act like this around him!"

"Sango... Has Kagome lost it?"

"Is she going to explode?"

They looked back to Kagome, who had stood now.

"You think this is funny??? I'm begging for help ON MY KNEES and you think that this is a time to laugh? You bastard! It's not funny! I'm degrading myself to kneel down before the likes of you, to help your poor half brother who might even have his soul tortured by all this, and all you can do is laugh!"

Kagome felt all the wind rush out of her lungs, and tears spring out her eyes. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and she looked to see golden eyes tinge red. Bad move. "You will not speak to me with such disrespect wench. If you wish for your life, as well as for help, you will learn to be humble!" barked Sesshoumaru, slightly squeezing her hold on her neck as an affirmative for what he said. Kagome gasped, anguish clearly written all over her face.

"STOP!" Sesshoumaru turned his head at the sound of the voice of his ward. "Please, otu-san, don't do this. Nee-chan came for help, she's asking you to help your brother. Don't you care? Even if you don't, don't you have a sense of duty to protect him as an older brother? P-" Rin was cut off with a warning growl, and she shrank back.

Sesshoumaru turned to a still struggling Kagome, and slowly let her go. He turned his back to them all. Kagome slid to the ground, and her companions came to see if she was okay. Rin ran towards them, to see to Kagome.

With everybody watching and tending Kagome, bombarding her with questions, only Kagome could have a clear view of Sesshoumaru. He looked up to the heavens, his face slightly twisted, as if he were internally battling with himself, or a decision. She looked to his lips, and managed to read what he said... All that could be heard from Sesshoumaru's mouth was 'Inuyasha'...

* * *

_'Inuyasha... Is this true? Have you been captured by that despicable hanyou? What a fool you are, exposing your responsibility like this, and leaving yourself so vulnerable. I shouldn't always have to be there, you are grown! Damn you Inuyasha.....'_ Sesshoumaru mentally growled. Something inside of him was whispering to Sesshoumaru, he didn't know what it was, and so he couldn't help but to obey, and before he knew it, words which he had never expected from himself spilled out.

"Very well then, follow me."

Everybody stopped, surprised at the very words that spilled form his mouth. Could this really be Sesshoumaru? Or did he suddenly switch places with someone? Sesshoumaru began walking. "Will you follow me? Or sit out here like fools?" asked Sesshoumaru irritably. Everybody sprung up and confused, followed the demon lord. Rin smiled broadly, and ran to catch up with her 'father'. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu otu-san,"

Sesshoumaru gave a dignified grunt as she fell back and held Shippo's hand. (which caused him to blush)

"I'm sure glad we have Rin here," breathed Miroku to Sango. Sango nodded in response. Kagome looked to her companions, and to the moving back of the demon lord, and thought. 'No, there is something else. It wasn't Rin, but Sesshoumaru himself...But why would he agree to help us out in the end?"...

* * *

Yeah! Done! And it's much longer! See you all when I can next update!

Little translations:

Domo arigatou gozaimasu: (most polite way of saying thankyou)

Chotto o-negai itashimasu: Please help me a little.

Nii-san (or nii-chan) : older brother

Nee-chan: older sister/ young lady


End file.
